Serah Farron
thumb :“''Młodsz siostra Lightning, znalazła się w centrum wielu tragicznych wydarzeń. Wciąż wydaje się przerażona przeszłością, ale ukrywa swoje delikatne wnętrze, ale ostatecznie jej wnętrze jest odporne i niezawodne. Wciąż wieży że, jej siostra żyja, wiec podąża za Noel'em w przyszłość aby ją odnaleźć.” :—FFXIII-2 Opis Gry : :'Serah Farron''' sɛrə jest postacią wspomagającą w Final Fantasy XIII , główną postacią w Final Fantasy XIII-2 , równiez pojawią się Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII . Jest młodszą siostrą Lightning o trzy lata oraz narzeczoną Snowa Villiers'a . Lightning oskarża Snowa o to że jej nie ochroni; również nie akceptuje ich związku co zmienia sięz czasem. : :W Final Fantasy XIII, Serah jest pierwszą Pulse l'Cie w Cocoon , a jej przeznaczenie jest jednym z głownych histori gry. : :W Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah rozpoczna podróż przez czas z Noel'em Kreissem aby odnaleźć Lightning, kiedy inni wierzą że nie żyje, podróż wkrótce staje się misją ocalenia przyszłości. :W Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, uratowanie duszy Serahy jest główną siła napędową Lightning - która zostaje zbawcą. Wygląd i osobowość 'Final Fantasy XIII' thumb|left “Serah jest młodszą siostrą Lightning i narzęczoną Snowa. Posiada wewnętrzne męstwo ponad jej wiek, Jest zdolna do podejmowania własnych decyzji, jak kolwiek jej nad opiekuńcza siostra uważa. Naprawdę Serah tak bardzo martwi się o swoją starszą siostrę tak samo jak Lightning o Serah” —Opis broszury Serah jest 18 letnią dziewczyną o takich samym odcieniu różowych włosów jakich ma Lightning. Spina swoje włosy kucyk z lewej strony głowy, który opada na jej lewe ramię podobnie jak Lightning. Oczy Serah są nie bieskie jak u jej siostry ale o ciemniejszym odcieniu. Nosi kolczyki w ksztłcie kota, które reprezentują NORĘ, czarną opaskę na jej prawym bicepsie tak jak Lightning, nosi krótką czerwoną spódniczkę z czarnymi koronkami na spodzie oraz białą sukienkę bez rękawów z prześwitującym rózowym sweterkiem. Dodatkowo nosi wysokie skarpety w kolorze czarnym z dodatkiem w kształcie diamentu do lewej skarpery, białe buty za kostkę oraz bandaż na lewym bicepsie zasłaniający znamię l'Cie. Posiada naszyjnik zaręczynowy w kształcie Cocoon - dostaje go do Snowa. Yoshinori Kitase opisujeją jako "Najsłodszą dziewczynę" w grze. Zgodnie z Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, Serah jest zwykłym uczniem, a jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest historia. Serah zachowuje się dorośle i mądrze oraz troszczy się o innych. Pomimo trudnej sytuacji zawsze jest pozytywnie nastawiona do życia oraz pełna wiary w lepszą przyszłość dopóki są przy niej jej przyjaciele. 'Final Fantasy XIII-2' thumb “Noel nie pochodzi z tych czasów. Zastanawiam się czy dlatego że nie pamięty przyszłości. To nie do pojęcia. Nikt niechciałby pamiętać tego co zapomniał... a to jest najważniejsze.” —Serah Teraz mając 21 lat, Serah nosi zamiast białej sukienki, czerwono-różowy z złotymi elemtami biały top, różwe sekcje z przodu i z tyłu łaczą top z sukienką z czarnymi spodenkami, z wyciętymi bokami w pasie, przecinające się różowe paski na bokach jej tułowia , i dwa paski, które krzyżują sie na ramionach. Nosi pakiet pamięci na jej prawym biodrze, który zwisa jej z talii, rózowo-czarne ciasno dopasowane leginsy oraz purpurowe puty do kostki. Jej strój w tajemniczy sposób pojawia się na niej kiedy śpi tuż przed pierwszą manifestacją paradoksu. Serah zchouje swoje kolczyki oraz naszyjnik zaręczynowy, nosi różową opskę wokół szyi, krótkie różowe rękawy które wychodzą z szarych rękawic z złotymi ozdobami oraz dwie złote ozdoby za ramionach. Ozdoba na jej lewym bicepsie ma kształt ptaka i znajduję się w miejscu gdzie było jej znamie l'Cie. Podobnie jak bron Lightning która może zmieniać się w miecz i karabin tak broń Serah zmienia się w łuk i miecz, chociaż jej prawdziwa forma to jej nowy przyjaciel - Mog. Symbol z przodu suknieki Serah pojawia się także na tarczy Lightning. Skrypt Etro pojawia się na obu ostrzach jej broni, tyle jej sukienki znajdujęsię symbol tronu Etro oraz jej pojemnik do przechowywania rzeczy. Skrypt na ubraniu Serah prztłumaczony oznacza: "Bądź swiadkiem zapomianego czasu — Odnowicielu Lini w Chaosie". W ciągu trzech lat Serah zachowuje swoją silną oraz opiekuńczą. Serah jest nauczycielka w szkole podstawowej o porywczym charakterze przez co potrafi byc przerażająza kiedy się ją rozgniewa, zyskała dzięki temu przezwisko"Złośliwa Pani Farron". Serah potrafi walczyć z lub bez pomocy Noela, chociaż nie posiada zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w walce. 'Zawartość do pobrania - DLC' Serah posiad kilka strojów dostępnych jako DLC: "Strój Przywoływacza" został wydany 10 stycznia 2012 w Japoni i jako pre-order w kilku krajach, od 16 marca 2012 jest dostępny jako DLC; "Strój Plażowy" został wydany 21 lutego 2012 w Azji, a od 28 lutego 2012 jest dostępny na całym świecie jako DLC; "Pancerz N7" pacerz pochodzący z gry Mass Effect 3 został wydany 27 Marca 2012 w Azji i USA, poźniej dostępny na całym swiecie jako DLC; "Styl i Stal" zaprojektowany przez Yuko Oshima, został wydany 10 kwietnia 2012 jako DLC, jest to jedyne darmowe DLC dla Final Fantasy XIII-2; "Strój Białego Maga" został wydany 15 marca 2012. Serah_Farron_-_Summoner's_Garb.png|"Strój Przywoływacza" Serah_Farron_-_Beachwear.png|"Strój Plażowy" Serah_Farron_-_N7_Armor.png|"Pancerz N7" Serah_Farron_-_Style_and_Steel.png|"Styl i Stal" Serah_Farron_-_White_Mage_Attire.png|"Strój Białego Maga" Historia 'Wczesne życie' Serah urodziła się trzy lata po swojej siostrze, Claire. Ich rodzice zmarli (najpierw ojciec, a potem matka na nie znaną chorobę) gdy była dzieckiem - miała 12 lat. Bez żadnej rodzin do jakiej mogły by się zwrócić o pomoc,Claire postanowiła wychwać Serah oraz zmieniła imię na "Lightning". Od tej pory Serah miała swojego anioła stróża - Lightning. Po tym jak Lightning ukończyła szkołe i dołączyła do Korpusu Strażników w Regimencie Obrony Bodhum Lightning straciła z oczu swój cel po przez pracę którą wykonywała godzinami spędzając coraz mniej czasu z Serah. 'Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-' :Serah: "Skoro jest tego zbyt dużo, staw temu czoła później''." :'Vanille': "''Serio?" :Serah: "Czasami rzeczy wyglądają łatwiej z innej perspektywy, no wiesz?" :—Serah do Vanille Motywy muzyczne :Główny artykuł: The Promise#Serah's Theme Mimo, iż nie jest grywalną postacią, motyw Sery pojawia się w kilku utworach Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack. "Motyw Sery" (ang. Serah's Theme), gra często, gdy Serah jest występuje, czy też jest wspomninana; głównie podczas przerywników filmowych, które pokazują życie Sery sprzed Czystki (ang. Purge). W wersji angielskiej gry, "Motyw Sery" gra podczas sceny z fajerwerkami (Snow i Serah), gdzie w wersji japońskiej gra "Eternal Love". Ciekawostki *''Ultimania Guide'' mówi, iż ma 18 lat i 164 cm wzrostu. *Wisiorek na naszyjniku Sery ma logo Final Fantasy XIII. Podobny wisior jest noszony przez Snow'a Villers'a. *Bransoletka, którą nosi Serah jest równiez w garderobie Lightning - obie na prawym ramieniu. *Jeśli spojrzeć z bliska na uszy Sery, zobaczymy kolczyki w kształcie kota z Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. *Jej kryształ ma kształt łzy, który (kryształ) Snow ma przy sobie przez większość gry. *Serah, Dajh Katzroy i Cid Raines są jedynymi l'Cie, którzy nie ujawniają swych Eidolonów; nie wiadomo, czy mają takie, a jeśli nawet, jest to wątpliwe. W przypadku Sery i Dajh'a można to wyjaśnić tym, iż wypełnili swój Focus w tak krótkim czasie, że nie dotknął ich moment, w którym zaczęliby rozpaczać, co przyczyniłoby się do przyzwania Eidolona. *Mimo, iż jej imię jest pisane inaczej i nie pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, Serah kontynuuje tradycję Final Fantasy kobiety wspomagającej imieniem Sara. en:Serah Farron ru:Сэра Фаррон de:Serah Farron fr:Serah Farron es:Serah Farron Kategoria:Final Fantasy XIII/Lista postaci Kategoria:Final Fantasy XIII/l'Cie Kategoria:Grywalne postaci z Final Fantasy XIII-2